kyrosfandomcom-20200214-history
Húath Ratthom
Húath Ratthom (also Councilman Ratthom) has a seat on the High Council of Magi and is therefore a leader of the Council States . Although his years are starting to add up, he is still just as much an expert diplomat as he was in his youth when he negotiated the Armistice that has forestalled the Dominion Wars. He was the youngest person ever to be appointed to the High Council of Magi. Ratthom continues to be an advocate for peace and uses much of his influence and own personal wealth to police the Corrupted Wall in the northeast. The Exodus of the Githzerai Until late in the Second Age, the northern frontier of the Council States was a barren swath of devestation that many avoided at all cost lest they risk becoming the victim of the Spellplague. However, starting in 2A494 the residents of Myghal, an isolated outpost within sight of the Corrupted Wall, began to see strange activity from the Wall in the form of flashing lights accompanied with loud explosions. After several days of this the activity stopped, but the sparse population of Myghal were contacted by a small group of reptilian people who seemed to be peaceful. This initial group was led by none other than Húath Ratthom, and they claimed to be the escaped slaves of a terrible race that resides behind the Corrupted Wall. Over the next several months, more and more groups of Githzerai appeared in the barren wastes and took refuge in Myghal. The burgeoning Githzerai population began to adorn the walls and buildings of the city with unfamiliar sigils. The original inhabitants of Myghal were suspicious and even fearful of the Githzerai, but soon it seemed as if there were less and less incidents of Spellplague and after the Githzerai had been around for a while even the Corrupted Wall seemed less intimidating. Many Githzerai still live in Myghal and vigilantly guard against the evil they will not speak of, but Ratthom, their initial leader, traveled to Elowen in 2A513 to seek the aid of the Council of Magi, and, due to his efforts and eloquent speaking, found himself appointed to the High Council himself. Ratthom on the High Council of Magi Húath Ratthom has always been a favorite of the people of the Council States. This is partially because of his natural appeal and great powers of speech, but also because he has not turned into a recluse like other members of the High Council. Ratthom believes that to represent the people he must know the people, and so it is not uncommon to see him strolling the markets of Elowen or making his way north on one of his regular visits to Myghal. Although he freely goes where he wants, he is always within eyesight of his trusted attaché and bodyguard Verahk. Ratthom has cared for Verahk ever since he found him as an orphan on the outskirts of Myghal and in return Verahk treats the Councilman as his father. The two have traveled together the last twenty five years, attending diplomatic events in an attempt to preserve the peace, Ratthom's self-appointed duty in Kyros. However, the Councilman grows old and, although great, is not quite the man he once was. Rumors in the Empire and the Council States are that his health has begun to fail him.